The present invention relates to sound deadening devices and more particularly, it relates to an earmuff-like sound reduction/elimination device that can be worn primarily by individuals with sleep related problems that require total tranquility and silence to facilitate their having a good night's sleep or alternatively, block-out the snoring sounds of a sleeping partner. Applicant's intention was to provide a solution to this very serious problem. It is well known that people that live with snorers, usually get woken up by the snoring partner and in turn, wake up the snorer to try and get him to stop. This results in a potentially severe amount of sleep deprivation on the part of both parties. This problem can interfere with the longevity of a relationship, as well as interfere with the “victims” life, work, etc. That being said, this device would allow snorers and their partners to comfortably cohabit during sleeping hours, without being disturbed on either end by the snoring issue. Additionally, the subject sound eliminator has many daytime uses in addition to the aforementioned use as a sleeping aid. For example, it finds utility in any environment where the user desires to reduce/eliminate the sounds being heard, e.g. roaring engines while working around or on an aircraft, studying with deep concentration, etc.
The instant invention includes an earmuff-like headset that is adjustable to accommodate different sized heads and includes a removable headband sleeve that eliminates hair entanglement. Additionally, one of the earpieces is fixedly attached to an end of the headband while the second earpiece is removable to allow for the removal and replacement of a fitted cotton sleeve which covers the headband. The washable cotton sleeve prevents hair entanglement, provides protection related to health and sanitary issues and also provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition to the removable cotton sleeve for the headband, each of the earpieces is also provided with a removable fitted cotton cover. Each earpiece has a layer of silicone, and at its center, a spongy, sound-dampening foam layer adjacent thereto and covered with one of the fitted cotton covers referred to above. The fitted cotton covers include a slit opening for inserting the earpiece and an elastic band for securement on the earpiece. One of the earpieces can be permanently attached to the headband while the other earpiece is removable to allow the headband fitted cotton sleeve to be slipped over the free end of the headband before the second earpiece is attached thereto. It can readily be seen that the novel earpieces are sufficiently soft and pliable that they can be worn with great comfort since the total thickness of each earpiece is less than one-half inch.